Do I love you? NoYes?
by awesomemaria.b
Summary: Lovino knows that Ludwig can't love him...right?  Germano  Fail summary...sorry...
1. Chapter 1

Lovino walked into his Math class. _I hate math. I don't understand a word they say… _he thought. He sat down in his spot, next to Ludwig. _Ugh, why do I have to sit next to that potato sucker?_ Lovino sighed. "Oh mio dio..." He saw Ludwig look at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey, Lovino, what's wrong? You look depressed." he said to Lovino.

Lovino shot him an angry glance. "Be quiet you! I have no intention of talking to you about my feelings!" he snarled.

Ludwig smiled. "Okay, never mind. I know nothing's wrong now." he chuckled.

Lovino couldn't help laughing a little. "Wow. Doesn't _that_ make me feel happy inside." he snorted sarcastically.

Ludwig nodded. "Oh ja, it should." he said, also sarcastically.

The teacher walked in the room as the bell rang for class to start. "Alright students, let's begin." Lovino stopped paying attention because he noticed something. _Why was the Macho Potato worried about _my_ well-being? No, wait. _How _is he? I didn't know Germans could care. _He chuckled at his own joke.

"LOVINO! I ask you a question; you ignore me; then laugh? Hall, NOW!" the teacher yelled.

Lovino jumped. "Huh? I heard my name." Lovino said. The teacher glared at him.

Ludwig nudged him. "_Dummkopf_! Why weren't you paying attention? You have to go in the hall and talk to the teacher!"

Lovino's eyes widened. "Oh merda." he whispered. He got up and followed the teacher into the hall.

_Oh dio... I_ _hope he doesn't-_ his thoughts were cut off by a smack across the face. Then the teacher smacked him again… and again… and again. Lovino didn't have time to scream in pain because he kept getting smacked. When the teacher finished, Lovino screeched in pain and started bawling. The teacher walked back into the room, shooting Lovino a cold glance.

Lovino crawled into the corner and continued to cry. Then he heard the door open and footsteps advancing toward him. "Nonononononooo! Not again! I promise I learned my lesson. Not another beating, _PLEASE_!" he pleaded.

"Shshsh. It's okay, it's just me." he heard someone say. Wait, Lovino knew that voice. _L-Ludwig...? Why is _he_ here?_ "W-what do you want, Hasselhof?" Lovino hissed.

Ludwig took Lovino's face in his hands and scrutinized it. "You have a cut, but it's not too bad. Hold on, I'll be right back." Lovino's face had turned red when Ludwig took it in his hands.

_W-what is he doing? _Lovino pondered

Ludwig got back with a portable first aid kit. "Okay Lovino. Hold still." Then Ludwig started to clean and patch up the cut. "Okay. Done." he said when he finished.

"Thanks..." Lovino whispered.

"_Sie sind__herzlich willkommen_. " Ludwig replied.

Lovino glared. "In a language I can understand. Sorry, but I don't speak 'potato sucker'." he hissed.

Ludwig narrowed his eyes playfully. "Fine, _Siete i_ _benvenuti_."

Lovino held his glare. "Ha-ha, very funny, jerk wad." he said, coldly sarcastic. Ludwig replied with a smile.

~At Lovino's house that night~

Lovino walked into his room and took out his journal and began to write.

_Journal,_

_ Today, I got smacked up pretty bad. The stupid teacher should know by now I don't pay attention in Math. Anyway, after he was done trying to beat me to death, the potato sucker came out and scared the crap outta me. Then he innocently took my face in his hand and he examined me, well my face. Then he told me to wait there. –Like I was gunna go anywhere…- When he came back, he had a first aid kit. Then he took care of the cut I got. Alright, I have a confession. I think this guy's hot. NO I DID _NOT _JUST SAY LUDWIG BEILLSCHMIDT, THE_ MACHO POTATO_, WAS HOT!_ _Nonononononooo! I-I'm scared of myself now… oh dio… I hope no one- _

Just then, Feliciano burst into the door. "Ve, Oh Fratello~!" he heard his brother sing. "Wha?" Lovino yelped.

"Oh, whoops. Sorry Fratello. I didn't know you were writing. I know how you don't like it when I'm in the room when you're writing, but…you'll have to stop."

Lovino blew up. "WHAT THE******************************************PASTA LOVING*******CRAZy**********************SHOOTING*******************************JERK WAD!"

Feliciano stood there."Uh…s-someone's h-here t-to see you…"

Lovino stomped out of the room. "WHO IN THE NAME OF GOD WANTS TO-! " He stopped as he saw Ludwig standing in the doorway.

"Uh…G-Guten Tag…um…" Ludwig greeted.

Lovino's face appeared emotionless. Appeared. Inside, he was _very_ happy to see him. "I guess you heard my, uh, _conversation_ with Felicidumbo."

Ludwig chuckled. "That. Was. A. CONVERSATION? It sounded more like a one-person argument with Feliciano there watching!"

Lovino laughed. "Yeah, I guess it was."

Lovino look at Ludwig. "So why are you here?"

Ludwig looked at him and smiled. "Ooh, cold." he sneered. Lovino returned the sneer, "I can make it colder, if you'd like." He walked closer.

Ludwig smiled darkly. "Ha! Oh, you'd just_ love_ for me to agree to that, huh?" Ludwig said, his tone coaxing Lovino to come closer.

"_Sì_, i would." he replied, slowly getting closer. When he was just a small space from Ludwig, he stopped, face instantly turning tomato red. Ludwig tilted his head down to look at Lovino. _W-why are we so close? Oh wait; I was the idiota who walked this close to him. __Ritardare!_ Lovino thought. "Uhm..." Lovino cleared his throat.

Ludwig took Lovino's face in his hands again.

"H-hey! Wha-what are you d-doing?" Lovino managed to stutter out.

Ludwig's face turned red. "Um…nothing. Nothing at all…I'M NOT TAKING YOUR FACE TO GET A GOOD LOOK AT IT 'CAUSE IT'S THE CUTEST THING EVER! SHUT UP!" Ludwig said, defensively.

Lovino blushed. "Y-you think I'm c-cute?"

Ludwig's face deepened its shade of red. "No! Maybe…ja…" he murmured.

Lovino widened his eyes and his face turned a brighter red. "Uh…well, I-I…if I said I thought you were hot, what would you do?" Lovino stuttered. Ludwig eyed Lovino. "HYPOTHETICALLY!" Lovino snarled.

Ludwig rolled his eyes. "Uh-huh. I don't know what I'd do. Probably blush, turn away and ask if you meant it… wow, that didn't sound that _pathetic_ in my head…" he added.

Lovino snorted in amusement, "Wow. That _did _sound pathetic. A-anyway…" he muttered.

Ludwig had a confused look on his face. "Lovi?"

Lovino shot him an intense glare. "DO _NOT _CALL ME THAT! IT'S THE MOST _RIDICULOUS _NAME EVER! I NEVER WANT YOU TO CALL ME THAT AGAIN!" he thundered.

"Alright, alright! _Lovino?_" Ludwig replied. Lovino snarled, "What, _scatto?"_

Ludwig face turned serious. "I-I, uh…" he blushed.

Then his phone rang. "_Hey bruder! Where in the heck are you? Why aren't you home? I need you here!_" Lovino heard over the phone. _Wow. His brother talks _really _loud over the phone _

"Thank gott…" Ludwig whispered, inaudible to Lovino.

"_What?_" his brother asked.

"Nothing, Gilbert, nothing. Anyway, what do you want?"

_"It's not what I want, it's what need." _Gilbert told him.

"Fine, what do you _need_?" Ludwig sighed.

_"I need help with my history…" _he pleaded.

"Alright, I'll be right there." he muttered.

_"Awesome! No, wait. I'm awesome. This is just cool. See ya in a bit." _Gilbert said.

Ludwig grunted in reply, and then hung up. "Got to go." Then he left. Lovino rolled his eyes, went back into his room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ohhaider! This is my first story so yeah...**

**Anyway, if you want to know what the the stuff that's not English means...** **Use Google translate...**

**I would love it if you review...please do...It would make me happy~!**

**Veh, Bye-Bye now~!**


	2. Chapter 2

~Ludwig's house~

Ludwig got home. "I'm home, bruder!" he called.

Gilbert burst in and hugged him. "Hallo bruder, kesesesese!" he let go and backed up. "Where have you been?" he asked.

"Uh, Lovino's…"

Gilbert giggled, "Oh, hehe~ what were you _doing_~?" he sang.

"Nothing, _Schwein_!" Ludwig snapped.

Gilbert sneered, "Ooh, scary. Anyway, help me. I don't know anything about this stuff..." Ludwig kind of quit paying attention. He started to think about Lovino. _Why would he ask that? He's not the kind to ask hypothetical questions…_

"I don't know how to help someone who doesn't pay attention! I'm going to go now."

Gilbert whined, "Aw, c'mon bruder! I'll pay attention I promise!" but Ludwig had left the room.

"_Scheiße!_ Why can't I get him out of my head?" Ludwig growled to himself as he made to his room. He slammed the door behind him as he walked in. "D-do I love him?" _No. You don't… _one voice said. _Yes you do. Have you ever noticed the way you brighten when he walks in? How you can't stop thinking about him? You love him. Deal with it…_ said the other.

"Bruder, someone's on the phone for you!" he heard Gilbert yell up the stairs.

_Hm? Why didn't they just call my phone? _"Coming!" he called as he went downstairs. He grabbed the phone from Gilbert. "_Donke_," he said to Gilbert, then answered the phone. "Hallo?" _"Hey Potato Sucker! I, uh, need to ask you something…about before."_ Lovino said from the other line.

Gilbert was sitting at the table. He was eavesdropping of course. "What happened before, Bruder~?"

Ludwig hissed, "Quiet, _Esel_!"

He heard a snarl from Lovino, _"What did you call me?" _

Ludwig gasped, "N-no not you! I was talking to Gilbert!" then Gilbert snickered.

Ludwig just shot him a glare. "S-so, you want to know about before?"

Lovino snorted, _"No, I want to talk about tomorrow. Duh, before!" _

Ludwig blushed. Gilbert burst into laughter. "Oho bruder! Why you blushing, huh? Ooh, I know… You were going to tell the Italian boy you loved him right? But I called…and you didn't?" he said, pretty loud.

"_Wha-what? Y-you _love _me?" _Lovino gasped over the phone.

Ludwig gritted his teeth. _Stupid __Preußen..._ "I-I…" he trailed off.

"_I have to go!" _Lovino said, but it sounded desperate.

"Hey, are you-?" Ludwig tried to say, but Lovino had hung up. _Uhm…Whatever…other things to take care of…_

"Preußen, get over here! We need to have a chat!"

Gilbert sunk down in his chair. "J-ja bruder…?"

Ludwig walked up to him. "Don't 'ja bruder' me like your innocent! Why would you _do _that?" he said, though it sounded like a whine.

"Jeez, Ludwig… _Es tut mir leid_ but, you do, right?"

Ludwig eyes widened. "Wha-what is you talking about, my bruder?" He said nervously.

"'What _is _you talking about'? Bruder, I've never seen you like this... you do love him, don't you?"

Ludwig defended himself, "NIEN! NIEN NIEN NIEN NIEN! I don't love him!" _I'm not going to tell bruder my feelings..._

"Mm-hm… whatever I'll drop the subject." Gilbert walked out of the room and took out his phone. "I'll just talk to Toni. _Guten nucht_, bruder." Ludwig nodded 'good night' and walked back to his room and went to sleep.

~Meanwhile in Lovino's house~

"_Oh__mio Dio__oh mio Dio__oh mio Dio Oh__mio dio__!_" Lovino screeched into the couch.

Feliciano walked in. "F-Fratello…? What's wrong? You keep yelling, 'oh my god'…"

Lovino shot a glare at him. "No really?"

Feliciano flinched.

Lovino felt guilty. "I'm sorry, _fratello_. I didn't mean to yell at you."

Feliciano shook his head with a smile. "No, it's alright, Lovino. But can you tell me what's wrong?"

Lovino blushed. "Uh, well…I think the potato sucker loves me…"

Feliciano's eyes widened in shock. "Ludy? Doitsu? Germany?" Lovino looked at him like 'duh, retard!' Feliciano smiled. "Aw, _fratello_~ that is _so _cute~!"

Lovino blushed. "I-It's not l-like I love him back, 'cause I don't!"

Feliciano giggled, "What_ever_ you say, _fratello_~, what_ever_ you say.

Lovino's eyes widened and he stuttered out, "N-no I _don't_! NONONONO! I don't love him!"

Feliciano yawned. "Oh, _Buona_ notte, _fratello..._"

Lovino grunted. _Maybe I _do _love him...Oh I don't know or care right now, I'm tired._ Then he went into his room and slept.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Herro, again~!**

**I decided to just add the next chptr right away~ Ain't I nice?**

**You're welcome...Anyway, Review, I would love that! All of them, even bad ones!**

**And please be my grammar nazi... I want to know where my mistakes are.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh. Dear. God! I am _soooooo_ SORRY for the update taking so long. I had so much going on and the computer was downloading something so I couldn't use it when I had time, and ugh!**

**Whatever. Please enjoy chptr 3~**

**-Kesaesaeh out3  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The next day (Lovino's House)<strong>

Lovino awoke to the sound of music. _What the hell? Fratello, what in the name of _god_ are you doing?_ He walked downstairs and yelled, "_Fratello_! What are you doing, _bastardo_?"

"Hm? Oh, _Buon giorno_! I'm making breakfast! Want some?" he said as he shoved an omelet in his face.

Lovino sniffed. "Okay sure, but what the _hell _is up with the music?" he snarled.

Feliciano looked at him, and then laughed. "Oh, you've never noticed I listen to music in the morning? You're usually a heavy sleeper, though. Were you not sleeping well?"

Lovino looked up from the omelet. "Hm? No, I sthept fine!" He said with his mouth full. He swallowed and stated, "It's not like I was thinking about the potato sucker, 'cause I wasn't! I wasn't!" He yelled defensively.

Feliciano narrowed his eyes. "_Fratello,_ you're blushing. Are you _sure _you're okay?"

Lovino's eyes widened. "I-I'm blushing? Wha-why would I be blushing?" he stuttered. He went to a mirror. _Yup…Blushing hardcore too… _"Dammit! Do I?" he asked himself out loud.

"Do you what?" Feliciano asked, walking up behind him.

"Do I love him, _idiota_?" he asked, whiny like.

"You might, the way you're acting." Feliciano giggled. Lovino hissed in frustration. _Accidenti. Accidenti. Accidenti!_ _I love him! Ergh! I love Ludwig Beilshmidt..._

"I have to go somewhere..." Lovino mumbled.

"Okey~I'll eat your share 'cause I is* hungry…" Feliciano muttered

"Whatever, _ciao fratello…_" Lovino waved and walked out, going toward the Germans' house.

Ludwig's House

Ludwig was sitting in his kitchen, eating breakfast, when he heard a knock at the door. He walked over and opens the door.

"_Ja?_" he asked, not noticing that Lovino was at his door.

"_Ciao_, Potato Sucker. I need to talk to you…" he whispered.

"About…?" Ludwig asked.

"Well, uh," Lovino hesitated. Gilbert walked in then.

"Italian boy! We were just talking 'bout you! Well, last night," he exclaimed. Lovino narrowed his eyes and shot both German men angry glances.

"Talking about me, were ya?" his face then relaxed, showing amusement instead of anger. "Now that I think about it, I was talking about _you_," he said, directed to Ludwig, "with _fratello_ last night." Ludwig eyes flashed with interest.

"Why's that?" he asked. Lovino's face turned a bright red. Ludwig saw him start to sweat.

"No reason I want to explain to you! Stay outta my business!" Lovino hissed. His eyes narrowed at Ludwig, but he couldn't hide his shudders of emotion.

"Okay, I think I'll go hang out with Toni and Francis…" Gilbert whimpered as he walked out. As the door shut, Ludwig shot his attention back to the shuddering Italian.

"What's the matter?" he asked Lovino. Lovino just shook his head. "Hm…Well, what did you want to talk about?"

"Uh…" was all Lovino said.

"Well, it's late. Do you want to stay here tonight?" Ludwig asked. Lovino thought a bit. Then slowly nodded.

"Okay, I'll get the guest room ready. You can use our phone to call Feliciano, if you need to." Ludwig offered.

"I have a phone!" Lovino hissed, "I'll use it for what it's made for." Ludwig rolled his eyes and went up the stairs as Lovino pulled out his phone and dialed his brother's number. Ludwig walked up a couple of steps then stopped to listen. He heard Feliciano answer.

"_Ciao? Who is it?" _he heard him say.

"It's Lovino. I wanted to tell you I'm staying here tonight. It's too-." Lovino was cut off.

_"You're spending the night? That's great! Make sure he does everything right. Don't let him go to fast or-."  
><em>"Hey! We're _not_ going to do…that! I'm only here because it's too late to travel all the way home. Good bye!" Lovino heard his brother protest, but he hung up. Ludwig came back down.

"It's all ready. Do you want to sleep now?" Ludwig asked. He noticed how tired the small Italian boy looked. Lovino nodded. He followed Ludwig to the room and crawled in the bed as Ludwig left. Ludwig went back downstairs and sat down on the couch and watched TV. _Well, he's here… What now?_ he thought. _Whatever. Just forget about it for now._

* * *

><p><strong>*Any time you see one of these, the grammar error is intentionally put there.<strong>

**This one is pretty short... I think.**

**Okay, again, I am so sorry for this being so late. You people don't know how sorry I am... :(  
><strong>

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this. I'll do my best to get the next chapter up soon...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jesus Christ! **

**Remember me? I'm soo sorry. I just haven't found the time to write! D:  
><strong>

**Well, CHAPTER FOUR, YAY. :D. Hope you like!  
><strong>

**-Kesaesaeh out! :3  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning…<strong>

Ludwig had fallen asleep on the couch. When he woke, Gilbert was coming slowly and tiredly down the stairs.

"_Guten Morgen_,_ Bruder_…" he yawned. Ludwig grumbled in reply. Gilbert walked to the refrigerator.

"Aw, this is so un-awesome!" he whined.

"What?" Ludwig asked harshly.

"We're outta milk…"

"Then go get some."

"To… to lazy..." he said as he walked back up the stairs slowly. Ludwig rolled his eyes. He tried to crack his neck, but stopped when pain shot through his spine. _Yeah, let's not do that._ He instead rubbed it softly. He heard the stairs creek. _Gotta get them fixed someday…_ he then saw a small figure at the edge of his vision.

"Potato freak, I'm hungry." he heard the small Italian voice of Lovino say.

"You up already?" it seemed early for Lovino.

"No, I'm still sleeping. That's why I'm standing here with my eyes open talking to you." he hissed.

_And it starts…_ Ludwig thought. "Well, what would you like?" Ludwig asked as politely as he could in his tired-state. Lovino just shrugged. "Well, how 'bout we go out to breakfast, eh?"

"Out to eat?" he heard Gilbert say as he came down the stairs. "I wanna come, too!" he said in a childish voice, showing no tiredness.

_Damn, I wanted just me and Lovino…_ "I gue-"

"No!" Lovino cut him off. "I don't want to be seen in public with an annoying, idiotic German!"

"Then you'd better go alone." Gilbert joked, nudging Ludwig playfully. He got Ludwig to chuckle.

"Whatever, Gil," Ludwig said, shaking his head. "But what the guest wants-"

"Hey I just noticed something!" Gilbert announced. "Lovino stayed here last night, huh?"

"You don't say _ritardare_?" Lovino spat.

"You do anything special? I know how much you-" Ludwig slapped his hand over his brother's mouth.

"Don't. You. _Dare_." He hissed in Gilbert's ear. Gilbert's eyes were wide with shock, and then they were filled with amusement.

"Wmm bmmdf, ymm dmm, rmm?" Gilbert tried to say, 'Well _Bruder_, you do, right?' but it was muffled by a hand. Lovino was ever so slightly… very confused. Ludwig brought his hand from Gilbert's mouth.

"Say that again, _Bruder?_" asked, for he couldn't understand him (obviously).

"I said, 'you do, right?'." He repeated. Ludwig blushed, but nodded.

"You what…?" Lovino asked.

"Nothing. Come on. Let's go eat." Ludwig led Lovino outside to the car. He opened the door for him.

"I'm not helpless! I can do things myself!" Lovino hissed.

"Okay, okay! I was only being polite!" Ludwig said as he got into the driver's side. "Buckled in?" Lovino nodded. Ludwig started the car. "Where do you want to go eat?"

"Wherever, just so long as it's not some coffee place. Coffee isn't my style."

"Okay, how about one of Germany's most famous _Guglhupf Café_?"

"Whatever."

Ludwig rolled his eyes and started to drive off.

* * *

><p><strong>BOOM. CHAPTER FOUR. <strong>

**I hope you didn't forget about me... :D  
><strong>

**Well, I hope you liked!  
><strong>

**I'll do my best to get the next one up. 3  
><strong>

**-Kesaesaeh out! :3  
><strong>


End file.
